L'arcimago di Notte Dorata
L'arcimago di Notte Dorata (The Archmage of Goldnight) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'8 Giugno 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Arlinn Kord. Racconto precedente: Io sono Avacyn Prefazione Il mondo di Innistrad è piombato nella follia da tempo; dai cultisti ai catari, nessuno si può dire al sicuro. Anche gli angeli ne sono caduti vittima. Avacyn stessa è impazzita e si è trasformata da protettrice a mostro, seminando inimmaginabile devastazione anche tra i più fedeli della sua chiesa. Finché non è stata distrutta. Senza la sua protettrice angelica, Innistrad è rimasta esposta a irrefrenabili forze di oscurità e malvagità. Ora, i pochi che non hanno ancora perso il senno si chiedono se stia per giungere la fine. Nel momento in cui il mondo perde il suo equilibrio e inizia il suo tramonto finale, le persone pregano che qualsiasi cosa o chiunque prenda il posto di Avacyn e li protegga da quella esasperante oscurità. Storia Oggi Il profumo del sangue di un angelo. Non vi era nulla di simile in tutto il multiverso: un insieme pungente, dolce e salmastro, venato con spezie e tagliente di potere. L’aroma colpì le narici da lupo di Arlinn mentre risaliva di corsa la liscia riva di una gola, diretta verso la città di Lambholt sotto assedio. Ringhiò a quell’odore, imprecando. Non era stata abbastanza rapida. Sarebbe dovuta essere lei a far uscire il sangue, ad abbattere l’angelo, a guadagnarsi la sua ira. Era lei la protettrice di Ulvenwald. Più veloce. Aveva assistito da lontano alla discesa del folle angelo su Lambholt; l’essere divino era sceso oltre i tetti e il campanile. Erano seguite urla di orrore e lampi di luce. Pochi istanti dopo, l’angelo si era di nuovo sollevato, con le ali insanguinate e la spada infiammata, solo per tuffarsi una seconda volta. ART (Flameblade Angel di Shadows over Innistrad) Sebbene Arlinn non avesse visto ciò che era accaduto oltre i tetti, poté immaginarlo chiaramente. Il comportamento degli angeli impazziti era noto. Piombavano dal cielo, folli, inconsolabili, urlanti e disperati per la morte di Avacyn. Sembrava impossibile che l’angelo fosse davvero svanito, ma non vi erano dubbi sulla sua mancanza nel tessuto di Innistrad. Una mancanza che veniva colmata rapidamente dai pianti degli innocenti, dai ruggiti delle fiamme e dalle risa degli esseri corrotti. Lo strombazzare disperato del corno di un cataro... di Notte Dorata, di cui conosceva il tono... spronò Arlinn. Evocò la forza dalla foresta, la incanalò nelle forti gambe muscolose e si lanciò verso la salita. Più veloce. Temeva però che sarebbe arrivata troppo tardi. Il sangue era stato versato e non era solo sangue di angelo. Era anche sangue umano. I catari. Arlinn poté immaginarsi la scena: armi benedette in alto, implorazioni magiche sulle labbra. Questa volta non sarebbero state benedette dal potere per cui stavano pregando; Avacyn non era presente per rispondere alle loro preghiere. Anni fa "Arlinn Kord, con la tua presenza qui questa notte, hai risposto alla chiamata della benedetta protettrice Avacyn. Non esiste alcuna benedizione più grande di quella che stai per ricevere. Fatti avanti". L’arcimago Reeves si trovava sull’altare di Notte Dorata e indicò ad Arlinn di avvicinarsi a lui e all’arcimago Rembert. Gli arcimaghi non potevano avere idea di quanto questo momento fosse importante per Arlinn. Non lo avrebbero potuto comprendere a pieno... lei non avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo. Per quanto fosse straordinario, per lei era molto più del sacramento dell’arcangelo; per lei, significava la libertà. Se lei avesse dovuto spiegarlo agli uomini benedetti di fronte a sé, sarebbe tutto finito. Arlinn si alzò dalla sua posizione di preghiera e salì la scalinata verso i due arcimaghi. Reeves non la guardò, ma Rembert spostò lo sguardo e un sorriso apparve sulle sue sottili labbra. Arlinn gli restituì il sorriso migliore possibile, nonostante le sue labbra stessero tremando. Puntò gli occhi sulla vista familiare intorno a sé, nel tentativo di controllare gli attacchi di ansia e di trepidazione che la stavano investendo. La cappella ai Campi di Elgaud era piccola, ma tutt’altro che semplice. L’altare splendeva con i suoi dettagli dorati che portavano il simbolo di Avacyn. Su ogni lato scendevano dal soffitto spessi tessuti bianchi, creando la sensazione di una nicchia protetta, colma di incenso, tranquilla ma al tempo stesso potente. "Nel nome di Avacyn e con il potere a me accordato dalla sua sacra chiesa, ti conferisco questa benedizione", iniziò a scandire l’arcimago Reeves. Arlinn conosceva bene le parole. Negli ultimi anni, aveva udito questa preghiera innumerevoli volte, come unica catara presente a ogni cerimonia di benedizione dell’arcimago. Aveva osservato tutte le persone che si erano trovate nella sua posizione, sullo stesso altare, per ricevere il sacramento più elevato. Ogni volta si era chiesta se sarebbe mai stata al loro posto; ogni volta, dalla sua posizione sulla panca più vicina all’altare, aveva dubitato di se stessa; ogni volta, dalla stessa posizione, aveva ricordato a se stessa di credere nel potere di Avacyn. Ora era giunto il suo momento. L’arcimago Reeves teneva sollevata la spessa catena d’oro con lo splendente medaglione, il mantello di Notte Dorata. "Arlinn Kord, ti offro questo mantello, simbolo dell’infinito amore e della continua protezione di Avacyn". Al momento giusto, Arlinn piegò il capo in avanti e Reeves fece scivolare la catena intorno al suo collo. Il medaglione era più pesante di quanto si fosse immaginata. Poteva sentire il suo peso sul petto e poteva percepire il suo sacro potere. Era il potere di cui aveva bisogno, il potere che aveva cercato. Luce. Virtù. Verità. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuta rimanere immobile per tutta la cerimonia, ma non riuscì a non toccarlo e tenerlo nel suo palmo, con le dita che ne descrivevano il contorno. Era bello e puro e ora apparteneva a lei. L’arcimago Rembert le strinse una spalla. "Sono molto fiero di te", le sussurrò mentre Reeves continuava la sua cantilena. Un’ondata di emozioni investì Arlinn in gola, impedendole di rispondere, ma il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Rembert, mostrandogli la sua gratitudine. Lui era stato il suo punto di riferimento in quegli anni, un mentore che l’aveva spronata, era stato paziente con lei e l’aveva aiutata a superare le sue debolezze. La conosceva meglio di chiunque altro... e, nonostante ciò, non conosceva la verità. Arlinn spostò improvvisamente lo sguardo. Quante volte avrebbe voluto dirglielo? Ma non poteva farlo. Se lui avesse saputo la verità su di lei, su ciò che era in realtà, la sua mano avrebbe dovuto muoversi contro di lei. L’insieme di emozioni nella sua gola si disperse e si spostò nel suo petto, trasformandosi in un freddo senso di colpa. Arlinn si scosse. Aveva promesso a se stessa che non avrebbe più provato questa colpevolezza, non dopo questa notte, ma non era un compito facile come sperava. Le immagini dei suoi guardiani, centinaia che lei aveva plasmato in opposizione alla maledizione della licantropia, le apparirono chiare nella mente. La sensazione della luce della luna sulla sua pelle. Gli ululati che udiva nella notte. Aveva mantenuto il segreto per tutto questo tempo, nascosto a tutti loro. Era stato necessario. Un licantropo non sarebbe potuto essere arcimago di Notte Dorata e Arlinn doveva diventare un arcimago di Notte Dorata. Sarebbe stata questa benedizione e salvarla dalla sua maledizione. La benedizione di Avacyn era più forte del male che risiedeva in lei. Avrebbe eliminato la ferocia. Tutti questi anni, aveva lavorato per raggiungere questo obiettivo. Dopo questa notte, avrebbe potuto avere fiducia in se stessa. In modo definitivo e assoluto. Espirò, un sospiro che sembrava che avesse trattenuto per anni. Alzò lo sguardo verso Rembert e lo mantenne alto finché lui non completò la cantilena di Notte Dorata. "Ora preghiamo insieme". Reeves annuì ad Arlinn e lei si unì a lui per la preghiera finale. "Avacyn, protettrice di tutto, Benedetta che ci fornisci potere, noi...". "Ci attaccano!". L’urlo tagliò l’aria intrisa di incenso e i bianchi e spessi arazzi si gonfiarono, esponendo l’altare a una folata di vento gelido che penetrò attraverso la porta. "I diavoli sono in Havengul! Tantissimi!". Era il Cataro Leighton a dare l’allarme, correndo lungo il corridoio verso l’altare, con la spada sollevata. "Lo Stormo di Notte Dorata ha bisogno di voi". Incespicò mentre saliva gli scalini verso Reeves. "Richiedono l’intervento degli arcimaghi". "Andiamo!". Reeves si tolse di dosso le vesti da cerimonia e seguì Leighton verso l’uscita. Rembert fu dietro di loro. "Arcimago Kord, la vostra lama!". Arlinn sobbalzò. Si era rivolto a lei. Aveva chiamato proprio lei. Un arcimago. "Ma, la preghiera. Non è terminata". Sapeva di aver detto parole sciocche in quel momento, ma la sua mente vacillava e le sue emozioni erano nuove. Era rimasta in trepidazione per questo momento e ora era come se qualcosa fosse rimasto in sospeso, come un filo da un mantello da cavallo, che poteva essere strappato o sciogliere l’intero mantello. Aveva bisogno di sapere che la cerimonia era completa; aveva bisogno di sapere di essere finalmente e completamente un arcimago. Rembert aprì le labbra come per rimproverarla, ma, quando vide gli occhi di lei, il suo sguardo si addolcì. Si fermò sulla porta. "Prima che giungesse la notte, mi hai chiesto se io fossi convinto che tu meritassi di diventare un arcimago di Notte Dorata". Arlinn annuì. "Sì, l’ho chiesto". "E io sono ancora convinto di ciò che ti ho detto. Nella mia mente, tu sei stata un arcimago fin dal momento in cui sei arrivata. Non ho mai incontrato un’allieva così brillante e promettente. Ora hai il titolo corrispondente a ciò che sei sempre stata. Ora sei un membro di Notte Dorata, Arlinn Kord, vincolata dal sacramento che ci lega, vincolata all’angelo e a tutti gli altri, sempre. Che la cerimonia sia completa o no, è ufficiale". Arlinn abbozzò un sorriso. "Va bene". Era ufficiale. Sarebbe stata in grado di accettarlo. Nonostante avesse voluto provare una sensazione più forte, si immaginò che in quel momento avrebbe sentito un’ondata di potere e di libertà. "E ora Notte Dorata è stata chiamata all’opera". Rembert aprì la porta. "Dobbiamo andare". "Sì, dobbiamo andare". Arlinn corse lungo il corridoio. Mentre attraversavano la soglia, Rembert si schiarì la gola. "Ovviamente, sarei negligente a non compiere il dovere della chiesa, completando la preghiera finale". "Davvero?". Arlinn osservò l’arcimago. "Pronuncia le parole lungo il cammino. Avacyn, protettrice di tutto", iniziò Rembert. Completarono insieme la preghiera finale ad Avacyn, pronunciando le parole tra pesanti respiri di fredda aria pungente, mentre attraversavano i Campi di Elgaud, diretti alle stalle. Nel momento in cui montò a cavallo, Arlinn era un arcimago; lo poteva sentire nella sua anima. Trovarono la cittadina di Havengul in fiamme. Come aveva detto Leighton, orde di perfidi diavoli erano appesi su ogni ramo, si agitavano su ogni trave e danzavano nelle strade. Un gruppo formato da una decina di queste creature invasate oscillava tra i tetti più elevati della città, scagliando palle di fuoco a tutto ciò che non era ancora in fiamme e rinforzando le lingue di fuoco già presenti. Uno era appollaiato sul capo di un vecchio uomo e stava sferzando il suo volto con le sue dita affusolate, mentre altri due gli trattenevano le mani per impedirgli di disfarsi del primo. Un altro giocava con un giovane uomo appena sveglio, tracciando con gli artigli incrostati di polvere nauseanti disegni sulla sua pelle, mantenendo in lui la quantità di sangue sufficiente a tenerlo in vita, per infliggergli un dolore che gli faceva augurare di non esserlo più. Le loro risate risuonavano più forti delle fiamme crepitanti, emesse dai loro polmoni non influenzati dal fumo soffocante che aveva ridotto in ginocchio molti degli abitanti della città. Arlinn provò un odio improvviso. ART (Impetuous Devils di Eldritch Moon) Lo Stormo di Notte Dorata arrivò appena prima della cavalleria e gli arcimaghi e i catari si unirono alla battaglia iniziata dagli angeli. Il loro primo obiettivo era di creare un rifugio. Un angelo, Freydalia, lanciò una magia di protezione su una piccola chiesa e la benedì; agli ordini di Rembert, Arlinn e gli altri iniziarono a portare al sicuro le vittime. Per primi, salvarono gli innocenti; poi, si occuparono dei dannati. Arlinn si accovacciò vicino ai resti in fiamme di un carro rivoltato, sporgendosi sotto il suo caldo corpo in legno e cercando di afferrare la mano riluttante di un ragazzino. Un altro angelo, Olaylie, rimase sopra di lei e tenne lontana una massa di diavoli che minacciava di balzarle addosso da un tetto vicino. "Non rimarranno a distanza per molto", disse Olaylie ad Arlinn. L’angelo trafisse uno dei diavoli con la sua lancia, ma contemporaneamente altri quattro saltarono e afferrarono la sua arma, dando inizio a un maligno tiro alla fune. Arlinn stese le dita verso il ragazzino. Doveva fare in fretta. "Afferra la mia mano", lo implorò. Il ragazzino scosse la testa. Il carro sopra di lui scricchiolò. "I diavoli... se esco mi colpiranno con il loro fuoco". Arlinn non volle dirgli che, se non fosse uscito, sarebbe andato incontro a una fine altrettanto rovente; non avrebbe voluto spaventarlo ancora di più. "So che hai paura", gli disse, "ma non devi averne. Ti proteggerò, insieme all'angelo sopra di noi". Tese di nuovo la mano, ma il ragazzino indietreggiò. "Ma voi siete solo in due e i diavoli sono tanti". Sbirciò attraverso una fessura nel legno, nel momento in cui una trave in fiamme si staccò dal corpo del carro e si abbatté di fianco ad Arlinn. Il tempo a loro disposizione stava per terminare, ma Arlinn non stava riuscendo a ottenere la fiducia del ragazzino, quindi puntò sulla fede. "Conosci Avacyn?", gli chiese. Lui annuì. "Allora saprai che lei è molto più di quanto io possa mai essere, molto più di quanto anche quell’angelo benedetto possa mai essere. Se non ci riusciremo noi, Avacyn verrà in tuo aiuto". Il ragazzino valutò le parole di Arlinn. Non riuscì a comprendere che cosa gli stesse passando per la mente... tutto ciò che poteva fare era sperare di averlo convinto. "Prega insieme a me", lo incoraggiò. "Chiediamo insieme l’aiuto di Avacyn". Scelse la preghiera a lei più familiare, nella speranza che anche il ragazzino la conoscesse. "Avacyn, in questo momento di bisogno ci rivolgiamo a te. Ti imploriamo di...". "Come fai a saperlo?". Il ragazzino interruppe la preghiera. "Come fai a sapere che ci aiuterà?", le chiese. "Voglio una risposta sincera. Non solo delle parole per farmi uscire. So come si comportano gli adulti e non uscirò fuori dove ci sono i diavoli solo perché me lo dici tu". Fu il turno di Arlinn di valutare le parole del ragazzino. Poteva udire le ali di Olaylie che battevano furiosamente sopra di loro e anche il calore delle fiamme dei diavoli. Ma ciò che più la mise sotto pressione fu lo sguardo del ragazzino. "Ti darò la risposta più seria possibile", gli rispose. "So che Avacyn ti aiuterà, se la pregherai, perché ha aiutato me. Un tempo mi è successa una cosa molto brutta e ho temuto di essere da sola. Poi ho scoperto di non esserlo. Avacyn mi ha salvata". Il carro sopra di loro si inclinò. "Arcimago Kord, in fretta!", urlò Olaylie dall’alto. "Afferra la mia mano. Ti prego". Arlinn si sporse il più possibile e la punta delle sue dita sfiorò il gomito del ragazzino. "Sei un arcimago?", l’espressione del ragazzino passò da diffidenza a stupore. "Sì, lo sono". Arlinn fece un cenno con il capo al medaglione che pendeva dal collo, mentre si appoggiava al caldo legno che stava per cedere. "Accidenti", disse il ragazzino. "Va bene". Si mosse lentamente, con timore. Arlinn trattenne il fiato, mentre la piccola mano del ragazzino si avvicinava alla sua. Il carro gemette sopra di loro, come una bestia. Arlinn iniziò a pronunciare la sua preghiera. Avacyn, dammi la forza di salvare questo ragazzo innocente. Sentì il mantello da arcimago prendere vita contro il suo petto. La benedizione di Avacyn si destò nel suo profondo. Pregò ad alta voce per il ragazzino, "protettrice del nostro mondo, guidaci sani e salvi fino al rifugio". Venne investita da un’ondata travolgente di sacro potere. Quando la mano del ragazzino venne a contatto con la sua, Arlinn lo strattonò da sotto il carro con una forza divina che li fece rotolare entrambi a terra, proprio nel momento in cui il carro si frantumò. L’angelo Olaylie scese su di loro, per proteggere Arlinn e il ragazzino dagli ardenti frammenti di legno e dagli attacchi dei diavoli. Il ragazzino si mise a piangere. "Va tutto bene", Arlinn immerse il naso nell’arruffata chioma del ragazzino, respirando l’aroma della sua vita. "Va tutto bene". Lo cullò e gli accarezzò il volto. "Ti porterò alla chiesa". Sollevò la mano dalla sua testa e il respiro le si bloccò in gola. Le sue dita erano coperte di sangue. Il suo cuore smise di battere per un istante; si rifiutò di sostenere la sua vita finché non fosse stata sicura che il ragazzino sarebbe sopravvissuto. Analizzò la sua testa per trovare la fonte di quel sangue, poi le spalle, poi il collo. Non trovò nulla, ma il sangue continuò a scorrere, sempre di più. Una goccia color rosso cadde sulla mano di Arlinn. A quel punto, alzò lo sguardo. Olaylie stava vacillando in aria, con un diavolo sulla schiena. L’aveva afferrata al capo con le sue dita affilate. Un secondo diavolo saltò su una sua gamba e un terzo su una spalla. Affondarono tutti le loro mani dannate nelle sue carni. L’angelo urlò. Arlinn non aveva mai visto un angelo sanguinare. Sentì come se le ferite venissero inflitte nel suo volto, come se fosse il suo urlo di agonia a riecheggiare in tutta la città. Un’altra goccia di sangue cadde sulla guancia di Arlinn. Ne poté sentire l’aroma; il sangue dell’angelo aveva il profumo degli alberi della foresta, dell’aria dei cieli e dell’acqua del mare. Era un aroma inebriante, carico di sacro potere. Non doveva trovarsi all'esterno del corpo dell’angelo. Fece per aiutarla, gridando il nome dell’angelo dalla disperazione, "Olaylie!". Poi si ricordò del ragazzino, accovacciato tra le sue braccia. Lo osservò; il sangue dell’angelo gli rigava il volto. "Porta in salvo il ragazzo, arcimago Kord!". La voce di Olaylie rimbombò dall’alto; fu un ordine, seguito da una supplica più delicata. "Arlinn, ti prego, salva il ragazzo". Fu tutto ciò che Arlinn poté fare per non osservare la scena dei diavoli che dilaniavano la pelle dell’angelo; se avesse avuto davanti agli occhi quella scena per un momento in più, non sarebbe stata capace di eseguire l’ordine di Olaylie. Tese di nuovo la mano al ragazzo. "Vieni con me". Questa volta, lui la accolse senza esitazione. Lei lo guidò attraverso il centro di Havengul, di corsa verso il rifugio, con la minuta voce che ripeteva "Avacyn, ti prego, aiuta quell’angelo. Impedisci ai diavoli ti farlo sanguinare. Gli stanno facendo del male". Oggi "Nel nome di Avacyn, protettrice caduta, vi abbatterò!". Lo stridio della voce di un angelo impazzito risuonò nel momento in cui Arlinn arrivò in cima alla gola. Si bloccò e affondò gli artigli nel terreno della foresta, che si apriva in una radura di fronte a lei. L’angelo impazzito si trovava a terra, al centro dell’anello di alberi. Arlinn rimase nascosta tra i cespugli, per sfruttare il vantaggio della sorpresa. Sbirciò attraverso i rami, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria carica dell’odore del sangue dell’angelo. L’angelo era legato da corde e aveva una freccia che usciva dal ventre e le ali insanguinate. I catari lo circondavano da ogni lato e tenevano puntate le loro armi. Nonostante ciò, era l’angelo a trovarsi in posizione di vantaggio. Era un essere dal potere imperscrutabile, reso ancora più potente dalla follia. ART (Clip Wings di Shadows over Innistrad) "Impuri!", urlò l'angelo ai catari. "Siete tutti impuri!". La sua spada brillò di magia ardente mentre si dimenava per liberarsi dalla corda. Urlò e un suono di perfido furore fece rizzare i peli ad Arlinn. L’istinto di Arlinn le disse di proteggere i catari. Mostrando i denti, uscì subito dai cespugli; non avrebbe potuto attendere molto prima di trovare l’occasione di colpire. "Tenetela stretta!". Una voce familiare attirò l’attenzione di Arlinn. Le sue orecchie si mossero. "Non lasciate andare le corde!". Le gambe di Arlinn si irrigidirono, non era possibile. Ma non aveva dubbi riguardo all’arcimago che si muoveva intorno all’angelo e impartiva ordini agli altri catari. "Arcieri, puntate". Nonostante il volto di Rembert fosse rosso dallo sforzo e ricoperto di polvere, le tre lunghe e bianche cicatrici che si stendevano dalla guancia alla mandibola splendevano alla luce della luna. Lo stomaco di Arlinn si rivoltò alla vista e i ricordi si fecero vivi. Arretrò verso il fitto degli alberi, con la coda abbassata. Una zampa posteriore schiacciò un ramoscello. Se non fosse rimasta così destabilizzata dalla vista di Rembert, avrebbe potuto contare sui suoi istinti selvaggi, che avrebbero guidato i suoi movimenti e avrebbero controllato il suo equilibrio, ma in questo momento era più umana che selvaggia e la sua mente umana era confusa, distratta, troppo lenta. Il ramoscello si spezzò e lo sguardo dell’angelo si spostò subito verso il bosco in cui Arlinn era nascosta. Sul suo volto si disegnò un sorriso inquietante e l’angelo sollevò la mano. "Un mostro!". L’angelo indicò verso Arlinn. "Tra gli alberi! Un mostro!". Molti dei catari si voltarono, compreso Rembert. Riuscì a scorgere il lupo mannaro tra gli alberi prima degli altri; sapeva ciò che avrebbe dovuto cercare. Il suo sguardo e lo sguardo di Arlinn si incrociarono e lui sollevò la mano e la portò al volto, passandosi le dita sulle cicatrici. Un brivido percorse la schiena di Arlinn. "Oi! Lupo mannaro!", urlò uno degli altri catari, svegliando Arlinn dalla trance del passato. Gli uomini e le donne balzarono istintivamente per allontanarsi dal lupo mannaro, avvicinandosi all’angelo... no!, avrebbe voluto urlare Arlinn, ma ne sarebbe uscito solo un ringhio, che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. La situazione era già peggiorata. Quel momento di scarsa attenzione fu tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno l’angelo. Con una dimostrazione di enorme forza, spalancò le ali e si liberò dalle corde che lo tenevano legato. "Fermatelo! Tenete le corde!", urlarono i catari, ma fu troppo tardi. L’angelo si alzò in volo. Volteggiando sopra di loro, si strappò la freccia dal ventre e la scagliò verso la più giovane dei catari. "Impura! Muori!". Arlinn pianse alla vista della giovane donna che si accasciava a terra, senza vita. La parte selvaggia della sua natura prese il sopravvento e scattò verso l’angelo con le fauci spalancate... per azzannare solo uno spesso ramo. Rembert stava brandendo il ramo come arma contro di lei. Lo strattonò e si preparò a colpire di nuovo. Arlinn schivò il colpo e scivolò sul fango della radura macchiato dal sangue dell’angelo. Scattò subito in piedi, ma guaì quando il terzo fendente di Rembert la colpì sulla coda. "Prendetela!", urlò Rembert agli altri catari; cercò di colpirla di nuovo, ma Arlinn si nascose dietro un tronco spezzato. "Prendete quel mostro!". Le lame scattarono e le frecce volarono... alcune verso l’angelo e altre verso Arlinn. Fermati! Avrebbe voluto dire a Rembert di fermarsi. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era più il mostro che lui aveva conosciuto. In realtà, non lo era mai stato. Anni fa "Prendetelo! Prendete il ragazzo!". L’arcimago Arlinn Kord consegnò il ragazzino nelle mani distese di Rembert. Non attese di vederli rientrare al sicuro del rifugio e corse subito indietro, con la spada sguainata. La vista divenne confusa a causa del fumo dei fuochi dei diavoli, ma non al punto da non comprendere l’orrore di fronte a lei. C’erano almeno dieci diavoli appesi a Olaylie, che le tiravano la chioma, strappavano le sue piume e tagliavano la sua pelle. "No!". Arlinn urlò. "Andatevene!". I diavoli risero e lanciarono magie ardenti contro Arlinn. Deviò il fuoco con la sua lama e continuò ad avanzare. "Vi farò smettere di ridere!". Come se le sue parole fossero state la battuta finale di un terribile scherzo, i diavoli cessarono gli ululati maligni e le loro gambe ossute tremarono dall’ilarità. Quello sulla testa di Olaylie indicò verso Arlinn e urlò... un urlo che gli altri sembrarono considerare un ordine. All’unisono, si tirarono indietro, strattonando le ali dell’angelo e facendo precipitare Olaylie a terra. Esultarono quando colpì il terreno e rotolò nella polvere, incapace di rialzarsi in volo. Arlinn caricò, incanalando nella sua lama tutta la propria forza e tutto il potere divino che riuscì a raccogliere. In quel momento, pregò. "Avacyn, guidami. Donami il tuo sacro potere... questo è il momento in cui ne ho più bisogno". Si lanciò con furore attraverso il fuoco e i diavoli sputarono verso di lei, senza timore di bruciarsi. La sua spada ne colpì uno in petto. Estrasse la spada dal primo e la scagliò contro un secondo. Poi un terzo. Prima di poter colpire di nuovo, una decina di diavoli le fu addosso, balzando dai tetti. Arlinn ebbe appena il tempo di recitare una preghiera silenziosa, Avacyn, sono troppi, aiutami. Si sentì afferrata da dietro, da dita affusolate che le bucarono la veste. Si voltò di scatto, pronta ad attaccare il diavolo, che si era però avvinghiato alla sua schiena. Sentì il peso di un altro che piombava su di lei e poi di un terzo. Le code le circondarono il collo, bruciandolo. Gli artigli affondarono nelle sue spalle e nella sua schiena, spingendola verso il basso. Mentre cadeva a terra, udì le acute risate. Avacyn, ti prego. Non ci fu alcuna risposta. Il dolore fu enorme, ma ancor peggiore fu la vista dell’angelo davanti a lei, che lottava contro l’orda soffocante. Tra il sangue e i diavoli, quello che un tempo era il colore bianco di Olaylie divenne una distesa di rosso. "No!". Arlinn si sforzò per rialzarsi, ma anche lei venne sommersa dai diavoli. Qualcosa ricoprì le sue guance, sangue o lacrime, non ne fu sicura. Non era giusto. Non doveva andare a finire così. Lei era un arcimago di Avacyn. Avacyn! Arlinn cercò di resistere ai graffi e ai morsi e afferrò il medaglione che portava al collo. Le sue dita si chiusero intorno al mantello degli arcimaghi di Notte Dorata. Avacyn, ti prego, aiutami. Attese e si aprì al potere della protettrice; aveva bisogno di potere per salvare l’angelo. Non avvenne nulla. Appena fuori dalla portata di Arlinn, Olaylie emise un grido, un’esplosione di suono, finalmente, dopo aver resistito al dolore così a lungo. Il grido dell’angelo era carico di agonia da lacerare la notte. Arlinn sentì il potere del dolore nel grido di Olaylie e, proprio come la notte, anche lei venne lacerata. Il lupo mannaro si scagliò contro i diavoli. Le mascelle scattarono e si chiusero intorno alla gola del nemico più vicino, strappando la testa dal corpo e scagliandola nella corte. Di più. Gli artigli lacerarono i busti. Tagliarono le code. Scagliarono lontano i corpi. Di più. Ossa che si frantumavano. Carne a brandelli. Schiene perforate. Carcasse scagliate. Di più. Piume. Le fauci del lupo mannaro si chiusero su piume. Il sapore del sangue dell’angelo. Inebriante. Un caldo nettare. Perfetto. Negli occhi dell’angelo si dipinse lo stupore. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma non fu abbastanza rapido. Gli artigli del lupo mannaro tagliarono la pelle delle gambe dell’angelo, fino al polpaccio, bloccandolo al suolo. Il piacere di rovinare quella pelle perfetta fu enorme. Il lupo mannaro riportò l’angelo a terra e affondò le zanne nelle sue carni. "Lascialo andare!". Il lupo mannaro si voltò al suono di quella voce. Era di un umano, un uomo che teneva una spada sollevata. Il lupo mannaro lo ferì al ventre, facendo uscire sangue e viscere. Di più. Il lupo mannaro si voltò di nuovo verso l’angelo, ma altri umani accorsero. Il lupo mannaro colpì la lama di una spada in movimento, la fece volare in aria, afferrò il braccio che la brandiva e lo staccò dal corpo. L’umano cadde a terra. Il lupo mannaro mise una zampa sull’arto reciso e ne ruppe l’osso solo per gustarsi il rumore. Poi tagliò a fette il resto del corpo. Un altro umano giunse alla carica, con spada e scudo fiammeggianti per la luce accecante. Con un balzo, il lupo mannaro si portò alle spalle dell’umano. Un affondo, uno squarcio di artigli, e l’umano cadde dilaniato a terra, ai piedi del lupo mannaro. Di più. Uno dopo l’altro, tutti caddero per mano del lupo mannaro. ART (Arlinn, Embraced by the Moon di Shadows over Innistrad) Poi, improvvisamente, un proiettile colpì il lupo mannaro dall’alto, provocando un ringhio odioso. Un altro proiettile... questa volta nella schiena. L’angelo si era ripreso a sufficienza per sollevarsi in volo. Il lupo mannaro ringhiò. L’angelo lo sorvolò, splendendo di una luce dorata attraverso la polvere e il sangue che ricoprivano la sua pelle. Prese la mira con un raggio di luce benedetta. Il lupo mannaro saltò verso l’alto, a mezz’aria, cercando di aggredire l’angelo splendente. Prima colpirono gli artigli e poi le zanne. Uno schiocco e la punta di un’ala dell’angelo si staccò. Un mucchio di piume, un osso con cartilagine e sangue di angelo. L’angelo perse quota. Il lupo mannaro saltò di nuovo, questa volta puntando all’altra ala. La staccò completamente dal corpo dell’angelo. L’essere sacro precipitò dal cielo. Mentre il lupo mannaro avanzava verso l’angelo caduto, l’angelo cercò di alzarsi in piedi, scattando all’indietro, zoppicante, cercando di correre, cercando di volare, cadendo. Il lupo mannaro si lanciò sull’angelo e lo abbatté. Le zanne affondarono nelle soffici carni. Il grido dell’angelo si mescolò armoniosamente con il sapore del sangue. Il lupo mannaro non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. "Arcimago Kord?". La voce attirò l’attenzione del lupo mannaro, che si voltò, affamato. Un umano in armatura e vesti puntò una spada tremante verso il lupo mannaro. "Arlinn?". Il lupo mannaro inclinò di lato il capo. Il nome che quell’uomo aveva pronunciato sembrava sbagliato e la penetrò come una lama. L’uomo sollevò una mano e indicò il petto del lupo mannaro. "Per l’amor del cielo, sei tu". Il lupo mannaro ringhiò, ma il suo sguardo era diretto verso il basso. Vide il pendente appeso a una catena intorno al suo collo. Qualcosa si fece strada nel profondo della sua mente. Avacyn. Fece scattare le mascelle e distolse lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano diretti verso il terreno. Verso i corpi. Era circondata da corpi. Catari caduti. Troppi. Li conosceva tutti. Leighton. Reeves. La sua mente bruciò. No. No. "Oh, Arlinn, che cosa hai fatto?". Il lupo mannaro si voltò verso Rembert e la sua rabbia crebbe. Perché era venuto da lei? Perché aveva parlato? Era colpa sua. Rizzò i peli e ringhiò. Lui fece un passo indietro, ma lei fu più veloce, lo aggredì e i suoi artigli scavarono solchi nelle sue guance. Lui urlò, sollevò la spada verso di lei e arretrò. Il sangue colava lungo il suo volto. "Mostro!". Il lupo mannaro ululò dal tormento, la verità investì la sua mente, crebbe fuori controllo, finché la realtà non riempì ogni parte e minacciò di demolirle il cranio. Rembert sollevò la spada. "Che Avacyn ti perdoni". Il lupo mannaro non indietreggiò. La lama sarebbe stata una liberazione. Che la colpisse. Non riusciva a sopportare altro. L’acciaio brillò e la mente del lupo mannaro crollò. Molti anni dopo Per molto tempo dopo quel momento, Arlinn aveva creduto a Rembert. Aveva creduto di essere un mostro. Qualcosa di così terribile che neanche Avacyn avrebbe potuto salvare. Poi, per ancora molto tempo, era stata furiosa con l’angelo; la benedizione di Avacyn sarebbe dovuta essere più forte della maledizione, ma alla fine il suo stato di arcimago non era contato nulla. Avacyn l’aveva delusa, i guardiani l’avevano delusa; la licantropia aveva vinto. Aveva avuto molto tempo per riflettere; quel giorno, tanto tempo fa, quando la sua mente si era lacerata, aveva viaggiato verso un altro piano. La spada di Rembert non l’aveva mai raggiunta. Era stata invece catapultata su un altro mondo, lontana dagli orrori che aveva commesso, lontana dal corpo dell’arcimago Reeves ai suoi piedi, lontana dall’angelo Olaylie devastato, insanguinato, senza vita, lontana dal luccichio degli occhi di Rembert. Era arrivata in una foresta, su un altro mondo. Era stato impossibile misurare lo scorrere del tempo; non voleva misurarlo. Il tempo non sarebbe dovuto continuare a scorrere; la sua vita sarebbe dovuta finire. In un certo modo, era finita. L’altro mondo era stato come un purgatorio. Su quel mondo, non aveva più ripreso la forma umana. Rimase un mostro come aspetto esterno, ma contemporaneamente non poteva eliminare la sua mente umana e i ricordi delle morti che aveva causato. Quelle due parti di lei erano in guerra e la sua anima era nel pieno degli scontri. Alla fine, Arlinn ne era stata grata; era stata questa condizione di doppia vita che l’aveva obbligata a vedere la verità. Si era sbagliata a pensare che diventare un arcimago avrebbe cambiato la sua essenza. Dall’inizio, dopo che gli ululati del branco di lupi mannari di Mondronen l’avevano maledetta, si era rivolta all’esterno, ai guardiani, alle preghiere, ad Avacyn. Aveva convinto se stessa che l’angelo e il potere benedetto della chiesa avrebbero potuto guarirla. L’aspetto su cui si era sbagliata era il fatto di aver bisogno di essere guarita. Non era nel modo che pensava. Lei era ciò che era e sarebbe stata sempre così. Era selvaggia, una predatrice, ma era anche buona e sincera, una protettrice. Non poteva far sparire una parte di sé, non poteva fuggire da metà della sua essenza. Doveva accoglierle entrambe. Doveva avere fiducia in se stessa. La sua salvezza non era mai stata un qualcosa da chiedere all’angelo Avacyn; era dentro di lei. Le ci vollero molti anni, ma alla fine Arlinn tornò su Innistrad, fiduciosa di mettere di nuovo piede sul mondo che aveva un tempo abbandonato. In quel momento ottenne il pieno controllo dei suoi poteri e di se stessa. In quel momento poteva trasformarsi con facilità, a suo piacimento. La sua mente era sempre la stessa, ma era arricchita dal selvaggio potere della sua forma fisica. Non era più un guscio, non doveva più fingere, non doveva più nascondersi; lei era tutto ciò che doveva essere. Arlinn calcò la terra umida e il suo olfatto, eccezionalmente sensibile anche quando era in forma umana, colse i profumi familiari che le portarono alla mente i ricordi. Ricordi troppo numerosi per poterli contare, tutti in grado di far sgorgare le lacrime per l’intensità del dolore che generavano. Era la prima volta che metteva piede sui Campi di Elgaud in tutti quegli anni. Credeva che il passo più difficile sarebbe stato il primo, ma furono invece i successivi cento... i passi che la portarono fino alla porta dell’arcimago Rembert... a rivelarsi quasi impossibili. Aveva ritenuto che sarebbe stata pronta. Aveva affrontato tutti gli altri; aveva reso visita alle tombe: quella di Reeves, quella di Leighton, tutte. Aveva rivolto preghiere ad Avacyn in tutta Nephalia, aveva pronunciato litanie di confessione e redenzione; aveva parlato agli angeli, li aveva guardati negli occhi, aveva ammesso le sue azioni e si era messa di fronte a loro in attesa di giudizio. ART (Reaper of Flight Moonsilver di Shadows over Innistrad) Rembert era l’unico che le mancasse. Sollevò il pugno per bussare alla porta della sua camera, ma non dovette farlo. Percepì l’odore di lui un istante prima che una mano pesante cadesse sulla sua spalla. Si voltò per affrontare l’anziano arcimago. "Come osi?". Rembert aveva in mano un sigillo brillante; aveva realizzato delle protezioni contro di lei. Il cuore di Arlinn venne investito dal tormento. Lui era lo stesso uomo che aveva creduto in lei, nella bontà della sua anima, in modo completo, un tempo. Non fu sorpresa di scoprire che lui non riteneva che lei potesse affatto avere un’anima. "Come osi metter piede in questo luogo sacro?". "Ti prego, arcimago Rembert, io...". "Mostro! Bestia assassina!". Le lanciò il sigillo contro il petto e sputò ai suoi piedi. Arlinn indietreggiò. "Ti prego", cercò nuovamente di parlargli. "Immagino come tu ti senta, mi rendo conto di ciò che ho fatto. Non posso modificare il passato. Ma io non sono più quella di allora. Ora sono in grado di utilizzare ciò che sono per fare del bene. Voglio utilizzarlo per fare del bene qui, con Notte Dorata. Io voglio aiutare. Ho il pieno controllo". "Ha!", Rembert sguainò la sua spada benedetta. "Il controllo è una menzogna che racconti in modo da vivere bene con te stessa nelle tue condizioni". Fece oscillare la spada, indicando la sua forma umana. "Ma anche adesso, camuffata da queste false carni, sei un mostro. Sarai sempre un mostro". "Posso essere un lupo mannaro, ma non sono un mostro". Arlinn si mantenne salda, sebbene lui si fosse avvicinato con la sua lama, ora fiammeggiante. "Io sono un membro della Notte Dorata. Lo sarò sempre. Lo hai detto anche tu". Rembert scattò verso di lei, la colpì alla spalla con il palmo e la scagliò contro la porta. Premette il lato della spada contro il suo collo. Arlinn si rifiutò di combattere... non gli avrebbe permesso di spingerla verso la barbarie. "Qualsiasi cosa io ti abbia detto prima di scoprire ciò che sei in realtà, in tutto il periodo in cui mi hai nascosto la verità, non potrà essere utilizzato contro di me. Tu non sei un membro della Notte Dorata, Arlinn Kord, non lo sei mai stata". Arlinn mantenne lo sguardo fisso in quello di Rembert. Non poté dire nulla; l’insieme di emozioni che le avevano impedito di esprimersi anni prima era ritornato e la stava di nuovo bloccando. Ma questa volta era tornato con bordi affilati che penetrarono dentro di lei come dita di diavoli, ferendola in gola e nel profondo degli occhi. All’improvviso, Rembert distolse lo sguardo. Sospirò pesantemente e arretrò. "Vattene". Indicò il corridoio, ma guardò altrove, verso il pavimento. "Lascia questo luogo e non tornarvi mai più. Se ti incontrerò di nuovo, ti ucciderò". Arlinn fece per parlare, ma la voce di Rembert, colma di sacro potere, le bloccò le parole. "Vattene!". Oggi Arlinn aveva cercato di ritirarsi. Non avrebbe voluto essere coinvolta. Ma Rembert le tolse questa possibilità. Era circondata, con alle spalle l’orlo della gola, sui lati i catari e di fronte Rembert con il suo spesso ramo sopra la testa. "Ti avevo avvisata", le scagliò queste parole, ognuna pesante come un colpo; la sua grezza arma avrebbe inflitto il colpo successivo. Arlinn si preparò. Avrebbe potuto sopportare più attacchi di quanto lui si immaginasse e non gli avrebbe permesso di cacciarla via quando c’era un angelo impazzito nelle vicinanze. Come se lo avesse richiamato, l’angelo impazzito scese dietro ai catari. Arlinn non riuscì ad avvisarli in tempo. Non riuscì ad avvisare Rembert. L’angelo si avvicinò, urlò mentre stringeva le dita insanguinate intorno alle braccia di Rembert e, ansimante e con gli occhi spalancati, lo sollevò in aria. Gli altri catari puntarono le armi contro l’angelo, Arlinn si alzò e i suoi istinti protettivi presero il sopravvento. "No! Accerchiatelo!". Rembert urlò ai suoi catari, ancora in comando nonostante stesse ciondolando a mezz’aria. "Non voltate le spalle al mostro! Uccidete il lupo mannaro!". I catari apparvero confusi. Alcuni si voltarono di nuovo verso Arlinn, mentre altri continuarono a fronteggiare l’angelo impazzito. L’angelo rise, suonando come i diavoli, e le mani intorno alle braccia di Rembert iniziarono a brillare di una luce sacra e macchiata di sangue. Lo avrebbe ucciso, spazzando via la sua vita con un minimo sforzo. Uno dei catari scagliò contro l’angelo una freccia, che sibilò inutilmente sopra la sua spalla. L’angelo scattò con i denti nei confronti della donna. "Tu sarai la prossima, essere impuro!". Basta. Questa situazione era durata fin troppo. Evocando la forza dei suoi possenti muscoli, Arlinn si scagliò all’attacco e balzò sopra le teste degli sconcertati catari. Riuscì ad arrivare al tallone dello stivale dell’angelo e affondò i denti nel cuoio, tirandolo verso il basso e dimenandosi. L’angelo colpì il suolo con un tonfo fragoroso e Rembert sfuggì alla sua presa. Arlinn non perse tempo. Si lanciò sull’essere benedetto e affondò i denti nelle sue carni. Ora era un insieme di muscoli e tendini, spinto dal potere selvaggio della maledizione dei licantropi, la maledizione che per lei era diventata una benedizione. L’angelo impazzito venne abbattuto in pochi istanti. Arlinn si voltò, ansimante, verso i catari, che non si misero immediatamente dietro di lei; si erano raccolti sull’orlo della gola, alcuni piegati a terra, e guardavano verso il basso. Rembert non era tra loro. Il cuore di Arlinn batté forte e lei scattò verso la gola, con la mente che immaginava ciò che poteva essere accaduto. Non si sbagliò. Mise insieme tutti gli elementi della scena. Rembert era ferito, giaceva su un tronco contorto di un albero secco; non avrebbe retto il suo peso a lungo. Si trovava troppo in basso per essere raggiungibile dall’orlo e lei era già salita su un altro tronco spezzato. Tenendosi al legno bagnato con gli artigli, rimase appesa e offrì una zampa a Rembert. Lui ansimò nel vederla, si fece indietro e la paura si dipinse sul suo volto. Lei allungò ancor di più la sua zampa, implorandolo silenziosamente di afferrarla. "Mostro", Rembert ritrovò infine la voce. "Ti ucciderò". Un brontolio si udì nella gola di Arlinn, ma lei lo soppresse. Erano dolore e paura che avevano portato quelle parole sulle sue labbra. C’era un enorme dolore tra loro. Ma c’era anche un legame. Il legame di Notte Dorata. Sempre. Arlinn chiuse gli occhi e riprese la forma umana; non avrebbe lasciato che l’arcimago morisse quella notte in quel luogo a causa della paura. Quando riaprì gli occhi, ciò che vide fu la sua mano umana. "Afferra la mia mano", disse a Rembert. ART (Arlinn Kord di Shadows over Innistrad) Gli occhi di lui entrarono in contatto con quelli di lei. "Mi hai mentito". Arlinn deglutì. "Sì, è vero". "Hai ucciso gli altri". "Sì, l’ho fatto". "Io non posso... io non...". "Non sono più schiava della maledizione", gli rispose Arlinn. "Sono libera di essere una protettrice come sarei sempre dovuta essere. Per favore. Mi hai conosciuta un tempo e puoi conoscermi di nuovo". Gli occhi di Rembert luccicarono dietro alle lacrime mentre il tronco scricchiolò sotto il suo peso. Arlinn si sporse di nuovo. "Afferra la mia mano". Rembert puntò i piedi e sollevò un braccio. "Avacyn, aiutami", sussurrò. "Avacyn non c’è più", rispose Arlinn. "Dobbiamo trovare la forza l’uno nell’altra". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web